


If You'll Have Me

by bwinkbear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, artist nor, den gets drawn like one of his french girls, sickly sweet good lord i thought i was better than this, thats all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/pseuds/bwinkbear
Summary: inspired by the prompt "I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup," only i went off-scipt a tad.-Mads and Sigve are in love, which is why it hurts they can't spend their every waking moment together. Mads suddenly has a free evening, so the two will drink and paint and remind each other of just how beautiful they are.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	If You'll Have Me

The night was young, their crescent moon hardly awake as it stretched over the horizon with its tender honeyglow. Mads hadn't visited Sigve in nearly two months, being too caught up with inside family affairs and the stresses of work, so he had been sure to arrive as soon as he could the minute he could spare a date with his love.

They had dinner together. Mads was a phenomenal cook and Sigve had all the right cooking equipment, and the two had a feast on the finest cuts of meat they could buy in Trondheim with some bread Sigve had baked that morning. They couldn't resist decking their evening out with some ambiance, keeping soft piano tunes playing in the back that Mads found himself melting to with every gesture Sigve made in-time. The way he sank into his fork when test-tasting, the way he glided across the dining table to set their places, the way his eyes would meet Mads when they were dining together at last...

Mads didn't realize how much he missed him.

They had some wine with their meal, and then some. Sigve had set aside a bottle of rosé for an evening like this and they had easily slipped off the bottle before their food could even settle, having practically made a game of putting out their empty glasses to have the other serve them like a proper gentleman. The two were tipsy, cheeks flushed past their lovestruck blush and quite comfortable with the position of Sigve on Mads' lap, combing through his hair with spidery fingers sinking deep into the auburn strands.

"You're so beautiful," he'd mused, gazing down to Mads with a tug of his hair. Mads could stand to correct him, being the one looking at Sigve and viewing his ethereal complexion and piercing eyes of sapphire- but he didn't, choosing to pull that complexion close and kissing it as he'd longed to do every moment he wasn't.

"What makes you say that," he breathed after, flirtatious in tone. Sigve continued his broad strokes through Mads' hair, biting his lip absently in thought.

"Why don't… I show you?"

Confused, Mads leaned back and let Sigve float off his legs, movements consistently graceful and memorizing. He'd returned only seconds later, carrying a large leather-bound sketchbook and a watercolor palette. Mads hummed, a grin tightening his wine-pigmented lips.

"Stay still," was Sigve's only command, turning to a fresh page in his book, and Mads considered himself more than happy to oblige.

Sigve's playful mood shifted to one that was intense and focused, sketching quickly behind his book with the occasional flicker up to his beloved. Mads was unsure how to carry himself as a sudden model, not given much proper instruction. He stuck his tongue out, earning an eye-roll in retaliation. He closed his eyes, puckering his lips teasingly. Sigve closed his sketchbook at once.

"Aww. Then how do you want me?"

Sigve hesitated, a sound escaping his lips as if avoiding another sort of reply. "Smile. Be as you are right now."

Mads obliged once more, happy to smile for his partner and smiling because his partner made him happy. Sigve resumed his sketching, more careful with the smaller details as he finished up the blueprint portion of his work. He got up again, returning with a glass of water and a handkerchief, and a new bottle of wine while he was at it.

"I like the way you think," Mads said, reaching for his glass once more. Indulgence never hurt anyone, and he wasn't getting sober anytime soon. Lukas poured his glass, a sneaky glint in his eyes as he handed it back and reached for his own.

"What's on your mind?"

Sigve dragged out his sip, setting up his supplies simultaneously. "Think the liquor'll keep the color to yer face? I've got more pink shades th'n I know what ta do with."

A chuckle. "You're poisoning me for art."

"As if you don't love it."

And who could deny that?

It was hypnotizing, watching the artist blow his frilly locks aside his face, making gentle dips into his water, his palette, his canvas, again. He would sip his wine, the only time he'd look up from the portrait, and Mads would fall in love with him all over again the way his face would relax in view. Who was truly the art here? Mads wanted to know now more than ever.

The extra wine wasn't doing Sigve any favors, however. He would make sharp, soft gasps over a drop falling off the brush he'd forgotten to tap dry; Mads would watch him dip into one pigment then watch him dip into the pigment beside it in the same breath; he'd lifted his water cup over his wine glass one too many times, catching himself in the act right before disaster. How could such a perfect man be so much more desirable with these imperfections? Mads was moving a piece of hair out of his eyes when Sigve paused, giving him a warning glance, and right then he pondered what would happen if he truly set him off in this state.

Then he caught it. Sigve reached for his glass to take another swig he surely didn't need, and he was holding his paint water. He'd stopped himself the first few times this'd happened so Mads chose not to comment on it, his face already amused enough. But perhaps he should have, as he witnessed Sigve bring the plastic cup to his lips and intake the soiled fluid.

 _"Bahh,"_ he sputtered, spitting it back out instantly. Mads cackled, losing his composure without the activity's structure at his side. Sigve's typically serene expression had contorted into a grimace as he reached for his wine glass and gulped down the rest of it, cleansing his tainted palette.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

Mads wiggled his brows, taking no shame in his contribution. "I was holding my pose like you'd asked."

This response seemed to puzzle Sigve, who only shook his head in annoyance. He reached for the wine bottle and sat it in his lap, deciding against the glass moving forward. Mads thought to cut him off, but he hadn't exactly been listening to his conscience today and he was doing better for it. The painting ought to come out more interesting this way, he figured.

At last, Sigve turned his sketchbook around, letting Mads relax his face and look at the finished work. It was stunning, unexpectedly, likely due to his disproportionate art style that captured Mads in a more desirable, almost enchanting light. He had the skin tone of their wine: pale and pink and practically sparkling under the details. His eyes were scrunched to be cutely emotive, pushed up by his grin that was by far the most enthralling feature of the piece. The colors were pale yet bright, and Mads felt like a fairy right then as he compared the features of the illustration to his own self. He looked as beautiful as he thought of Sigve.

"Holy shit," he breathed, truly at a loss for words right then. Sigve sat beside him, planting a kiss against his temple lazily before casting down to his own work.

"Shit is right. Pr'lly would be better if I weren't so wasted." Then he laughed- as if it were a joke! As if his effortless talent bearing _more_ potential could be a laughing matter!

Mads cut him short, bringing their lips together once more in silent gratitude. He tasted sweet, and thank God for the lack of any hints of paint water. This was just what he missed, Mads had realized, and he deepened his motions with a hand to the jaw.

"'M glad ya like it," Sigve muttered in-break.

Mads punctuated with one last kiss, returning to the artwork. "It's stunning. May I keep it?"

"I would like if you did. I've got ah thing for it, actually." Sigve stood up, instantly stumbling against Mads' legs on his way to the hall. Mads captured him in time, standing him to his feet gently.

"I don't think I can trust ya walking around alone right now. Where are we headed?"

Sigve didn't object, merely huffing in dramatics as he stated "My office."

And to the office, they went. Sigve fiddled around his supply closet before pulling out a picture frame, right about the size of his torso. "It's a good fit, I think."

Mads was beaming. He wasn't sure where he'd hang such a painting, but so long as it could be properly preserved he thought of it with adoration. A trip back to the living room later, and Mads could then admire the work of art in a proper display.

This was Mads' parting gift. It was later now, their moon well into the night sky at this point, and he could only spare the _night_ with Sigve so aimlessly. He called a ride back home and spent these last few minutes together sharing sentiments, ones that felt so personal they didn't dare to speak them above a whisper.

"Promise to see me again?", Sigve had asked at the door.

"When I do, I want a painting of yourself. Like this one. It's not fair I've gotta look at my ol' mug when yours is all I think of."

Sigve swept his hair back, studying Mads' expression longingly. "That's why you come up here, hm? I'd think th' real thing is more satisfying."

"...It is."

They held hands, neither wanting to be the one to let go. Mads squeezed his lightly thinking back to Sigve's perspective. Mads was enchanting, he was a fairy.

He couldn't deprive Sigve either.

Perhaps it was irresponsible that Mads simply paid the man waiting on him for his trouble and came back inside. He had work soon, and his family would surely worry.

But he hadn't been listening to his conscience today... and for the better, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for the hell of writing
> 
> thanks to lukatheselkie and tolyys for writing with me tonight!! ily guys!♡


End file.
